The Prep and The Punk
by a girl named alice
Summary: Two people....two complete opposites....A twist on the classic Princess and the Pauper.....Please Read and Review
1. The Prep And The Punk

If you looked at Kagome Higurashi-Kakashi, you'd see her as plain and ordinary. Her hair was naturally black but she had recently dyed it a smooth caramel color with chocolate brown underneath. Her hair was cut short, layered neatly beneath her ears. Her clothes were nothing special. She wasn't a prep, but she sometimes wore the cute plaid shorts she found at Goodwill that carried the Hollister or Aeropostale tags. **( A/N I never wear this, I just think the shorts are cute. I have never been inside either of these stores, because I shop at Hottopic or Wal-Mart. Sorry!) ** She wore different types of jewlery. Often she would wear metal bangles on her left wrists, and rubber/plastic bracelets on her right. ( I don't know if you know what I'm talking about but I'm talking about those bracelets that have different meanings whichever color and if a guy or girl breaks them, you have to do whatever the bracelet means with that person.) Her eyes were an acid green but often were turquoise or a periwinkle. She wore black rimmed glasses, but they made her look cute. She wore tank tops mostly, but wore sweaters or long sleeved shirts in winter if it was cold. **(A/N This story is in America. It gets cold!) **She wore pink sparkly high top Converse, or lime green flip-flops. She loved bright neon colors. She also had her lip pierced with either a hot pink ring or a lime green one.

Now if you looked at InuYasha Takahashi, you'd see something totally different. He was a punk. Often wearing tight pants, and Misfits Vans. He liked to wear punk band shirts and black muscle tank tops with one of those bulletproof vest, stolen of course, with the white police lettering expertly filed off. He had been questioned by the principal about it but he just said his uncle gave it to him after he got a new one. He had very recently cut his hair into a emo-ish medium length cut with black layered into his perfect silver locks. He played hockey, which made him strong and he had rights to tell the girls that he wanted why they should date him. Often he wrote them notes like this

TEN REASONS WHY TO DATE A HOCKEY PLAYER (ME)

1. They always use protection  
2. They have great hands  
3. They are used to scoring  
4. They have great stamina  
5. They find the opening and get it in  
6. They never miss the target  
7. They know how to use their wood  
8. They have long sticks  
9.They know when to play rough  
10. Because baseball players only know how to hit balls.

He often saw Kagome in the hall, but hid his growing attraction for her because it wasn't proper for a prep or someone of her stature to date a punk like him. He heard her friends talking and eh was surprised to find that she listened to a lot of awesome punk bands, like The Misfits, but some other music interests concerned him, Like My Chemical Romance. **( A/N I LIKE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! TRUST ME! I'm modeling Inuyasha after this punk kid at my school who doesn't like My Chemical Romance. I spit on him earlier today for it.) ** Kagome had held a secret burning passion for InuYasha since Kindergraten when he had shared his blocks with her. They had been good friends till her went all punk and she went preppyish. Things had changed. Their social circles were just too different. She wished he would be with her, but social class often was important to her and him as well.

" Hey kagome, I heard Inuyasha broke it off with that punk Kinky Hoe"

Kikyo Hinomo. Biggest slut in the school. She had been after InuYasha since she moved here in sixth grade. She had been a prep, but since she realized InuYasha wasn't into that, she went punk. InuYasha had quickly acknowledge the change and the very next week, he and Kikyo, or Kinky Hoe, were together. They had stayed together for 5 years, but InuYasha must have come to his senses. He must have found out about her relationships, each of them had been together with her for the entire time of her and InuaYash's relationship. There was Koga Hankanmo, Naraku Kiku, Heiten Masuki, Bankotsu Herei. She had juggled them all successfully. Until today. Kagome found out that all 5 of them had dropped her today. They had all found out when she accidentally was in the same place with them at once. Now, Koga wouldn't stop looking at Kagome, Naraku had asked Kagome out twice in one hour, and Heiten had forced himself onto her in gym when the teacher was outside flirting with their math teacher. He forced himself on her three more times, when the teacher had left to go "Take Care of Come Business" InuYasha finally told Heiten to back off when he saw him try to rip Kagome's gym shirt off. She silently nodded to Inuyasha, who knew it meant thank you.

" Great…another chance for me to get my hopes up. You and I both know that I have no chance. He doesn't like preps."

" Really? Then why did I overhear him say that those plaid shorts made you look sexy. Real sexy, and Andy agreed. He likes you, and those plaid shorts. Trust me."

Kagome sighed. Most of the time, Sango only said this stuff to make her feel better. She wanted to be with InuYasha, almost all her friends knew that, and they wanted them to be together. Little did Kagome know that InuYasha was having the same battle with himself.

Kagome often thought of the times when they used to be together as friends. She loved reminiscing, even if it hurt now.

Flashback 5yrs Ago 

InuYasha and Kagome were sitting in their special tree, just randomly talking. InuYasha often told her stuff she knew never to tell. For instance, he really was a Hanyou, but had the necklace on his neck, which read " The Cursed Shard" which, he confessed was actually a tainted piece of the legendary Shikon Jewel. Kagome had gasped when she heard it because she remembered that he had done a report on how the battle had went and how the mighty dog demon had stolen the last shard, tainted as it was, and forged a necklace for his Hanyou curse. InuYasha told her that he was the great grandson of the dog demon in the story and Kagome found out that she was related to the Miko in the story. Apparently, the Miko had disappeared after the defeat of the great enemy Naraku. Who, Naraku was of course descended from. When she found that out, she wondered if she was here with InuYasha to fix the mistakes the two had made. The two had been destined to fall in love, but it never happened. Maybe the present Inuyasha and Kagome were supposed to fall in Love. Sango never knew about this, because InuYasha had trusted her completely.

" man, that Kikyo is pretty."

"…"

" Look Kagome, you know me, I don't go out with preps. It's against my groups nature."

" Why HER though. If anything, you should…. Never mind."

" What?"

" Nothing!"

"Tell me or I'll tickle you!"

Kagome kept her mouth shut. He began to tickle her and they were soon laughing. Then, things had gotten even crazier and somehow, their lips were soon pressed together. The feeling was so new to them, that they kept on kissing. When Kagome's mom called her, she left with a kiss on her cheek from him. She never told her mother or Sango about it, because the next day, they both acted like it never happened. And as far as she was concerned, if he was going to be with Kikyo, she wasn't going to act upon a stupid accident. And so, they began to lessen contact until rare glances were shot to the other.

**End Flashback**

Kagome sighed as she remembered how good the kiss had been. It was perfect. Perfect timing, perfect guy, perfect everything. Across the gym, she saw InuYasha sighing. She wondered if he thought about the kiss as much as she did, or if he was just thinking about Kikyo. Risking how she was ranked as a social person, she walked over to him. The rest of the people were shooting basketballs.

"Are you okay?"

" Kagome?"

" Yeah?"

" Why did we never take a chance after that kiss?"

Kagome's eyes flashed and grew wide. After every response she was expecting, she never thought of that one. She tried to think of what to say. As she looked at him, he looked into her eyes. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, and leaned in. She gasped as he placed his lips on hers. He seemed to be aware of his actions. He knew what he was doing. He pulled from her. She was stunned by shock.

" So, why didn't we act on it?"

" I wanted to…..but you said that day….you don't go out with preps…and I thought I was near enough to a prep that I wasn't on your radar."

" Come with me…we're cutting."

He stood up and kicked Kagome in the shin.

"OW!!!!"

" There's our getaway. Hey guys! If the teachers ask, I took Kagome to the hospital after she got injured in gym! Got it?"

They all nodded and he pulled her out of the doors. He pulled her into the car and sent a note to his mom and reception to tell the office that Kagome had indeed injured herself, and was treated and sent home. Then he drove them to a place they hadn't seen for five years. They had left that day, and decided not to come back without the other. He went up before her and helped her up on "her" branch.

" I decided to take you here cause this seems to be the place we always used to talk. And you used to be so certain here. It's time to be certain again. Do you, or do you not love me?"

"….."

**HAHAHAHA CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY! I was tired so I fisnished the chapter like this! I'll wrote another soon. Read and Review. FLAMES AREN'T WELCOME HERE!**


	2. Welcome To My Life

**Previosuly  
**

They all nodded and he pulled her out of the doors. He pulled her into the car and sent a note to his mom and reception to tell the office that Kagome had indeed injured herself, and was treated and sent home. Then he drove them to a place they hadn't seen for five years. They had left that day, and decided not to come back without the other. He went up before her and helped her up on "her" branch.

" I decided to take you here cause this seems to be the place we always used to talk. And you used to be so certain here. It's time to be certain again. Do you, or do you not love me?"

"….."

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She wanted to…but he…he was just getting over Kikyo. She sighed but Kikyo shouldn't have to ruin them.

" I love you…but are you sure you are ready? I mean you JUST broke up with Kikyo. Are you sure you're ready to go out with anyone?"

" Yea. Kikyo was a whore and a poser. I found out that she only dresses like a punk when I see her, otherwise, she's a prep. But you're different, I dunno why, but you are."

" I have this real crazy theory. Do you remember when you told me about your great great grandfather, InuYasha?"

" Yeah…."

"Well I found out that I'm descended from the Miko in the story. It turns out that she disappeared after the final battle with Naraku's great great grandfather. Apparently, the two were fated to fall in love, but never actually admitted their love for one another. And I think…….I think that we're here to fix their mistakes. I think we're supposed to fall in love….just like they were supposed to. See cause you have the same name as your ancestor and so do I. I think this is fate. Your supposed to choose me over Kikyo."

" Well, that is one strange theory but I think you're right. I don't know about you, but whenever we kiss, it feels much different than what other kisses have been to me. What about you?"

" Yeah. Let's test that theory again?"

they leaned in and their lips met. Something connected and it was perfect. This was so much better than any other kiss. Passionate, gentle, sexy, it all fit together to make the perfect kiss to tempt fate. As they broke apart, Kagome couldn't believe how long she had waited for him. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

" OH NO! Oh I'm sorry Sensei! I'll be there in a bit. Just start class! I'll catch up."

She snapped her phone shut and jumped out of the tree, forgetting InuYasha was there.

" WHOA! Where are you going?"

" I have to get to Kyuki-do! Today was test preparation and I'm supposed to train and also help the young students who will be testing for the first time. I have to go!"

" Do you need a ride?"

" A ride would be nice. I need to go to my house to pick up my uniform. I really have to go!"

" If I give you a ride, I get to watch you!"

" NO!"

" Kagome, I have never seen you do this, yet you've been in the newspaper for your skills six times! I wanna watch you. I wanna see the ' Beautiful Skilled Kyuki-do star' in action!"

Deciding that now was not the time to argue, she gave in. He cheered for a moment, but stopped when Kagome glared at him. He drove like a maniac, stopping in three minutes flat. You'd expect that Kagome would have lived like a hour away, they way she was talking, but no, she lived behind the dojang. She whispered a hushed apology to her Sensei, and went to change. When she came out, InuYasha's jaw dropped. She wore a black uniform, with the symbol of the federation in white. She didn't wear shoes, as it was against the rules of the place. Her belt was blue. Her hair was tied back with a white ribbon. She wore no makeup, as that also was against her principles in here. She wanted to look natural, because the movements were pretty natural to her.

" Kagome?"

" Yes Sensei?"

" I am going to have you do your forms, as the younger students or the students in lower rank have asked to see what they look like. Plus you could use the practice for your test on Sunday."

She nodded, and acted professional when he called her up. Inside she was shaking, as InuYasha smiled at her. She began, her face totally morphed into determination. It was all perfect, until, she slipped. Something was wrong. She had landed too quickly, unable to fall properly. She tried to get up but suddenly, she fell again, because most likely she had broken her ankle. She motioned for help, and her Sensei picked her up and bowed her out of the Dojang. She limped to a chair, with InuYasha guiding her. He helped her into the car and drove to the hospital.

" Kagome, I'm afraid to say that you're ankle is broken, and your leg actually is too. Both broke in two places. You are not able to do any gym, or gym related activites, like your Kyuki-do. It is unfortunate, since a lot of the community was coming to watch you. You won't be participating for twelve weeks."

" TWELVE!?"

" Again, I'm sorry but your leg and ankle aren't in bad enough condition to perform surgery, so you're stuck."

She left, on a wheelchair, which the doctors prescribed her, and went home. First, she went to The Dojang, which luckily her sensei was still there. She explained and he told her he'd refund her test money, and take her out of the testing spot. She went home, Inuyasha staying with her. She started to cry. ' I worked so damn hard! Why?" Inuyasha didn't have anything to say. She turned on her stereo to Simple Plan. The song she turned it to ' Welcome To My Life." She started to sing, while crying, cause this song helped her through a lot. For instance, when she found out that InuYasha was with Kikyo.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

" Kagome, Did you listen to that, after you found out about me and Kikyo?"

" Yea, and it helped. Considering the line, Nobody ever stabbed you in the back, applied to Kikyo, since you stabbed me in the back with one of her fucking stilettos. Just to inform you, it hurt like hell. "

He took her into his arms, and whispered how sorry he was. He supposed he could have taken Kagome sooner, but something about Kikyo had had him hooked. She nodded it off and told him it was okay if he went home. He reluctantly agreed. It was late and he had some homework left to do. As he drove home, a heavy rain was falling, and his windshield wipers didn't work too well. He began to pray.


	3. Premonitions

He made it home safely. He smelled something familiar. It was Kagome's tears. He didn't know how he could smell them, but he could. He called her, and heard her trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

" What's wrong?"

" it's nothing. Really. I just, kind of had a meltdown. I mean, without Kyuki-do, I really don't have that much. I have you, of course, but that's only one piece. Kyuki-do has been in my life since I was five, when my dad died. He used to do it, and I wanted to share something with my dad. My mom said that he would be very proud. I know my dad was a black belt, but I don't know how high of a black belt. I guess now that I'm injured, I felt like I'd never be able to bond with him again."

" You know, it's only twelve weeks. You'll be up and about with your mad Kyuki-do skills in no time. Just think, I'll be there to help you recover. I'll make sure you don't get discouraged."

" B-but, I was supposed tot each the Kyuki-do part of gym."

" Maybe they'll change it till you're better."

She sighed and decided to tell InuYasha goodnight. It was time for her to get some sleep, as the day had already taken its toll on her. Her mother helped her into bed, and she fell asleep.

InuYasha failed at sleep. He tried, but every time he drifted off, his dreams were taunting him with nightmares of her screams, of her dying. When he could take hearing her scream to help her, save her no more, he kicked off the covers and went out of his balcony. This balcony was lit with soft lighting, making it easy for him to sit out, without disturbing the neighbors. He sat looking out at the pond his parents put out for his viewing. He liked the way water looked at night. He often went in there to swim at night, or if in winter, to ice skate. He never told anyone but he was pretty good at it. As it was close to summer, he liked to sit outside if he couldn't sleep.

Kagome had hobbled over on a pair of crutches, that she found in the closet. She snuck into his house and climbed into his bedroom. She noticed his bed was empty, and his French glass patio doors were slightly open. She hobbled out and saw his face hiding in hands.

" InuYasha? Are you okay?"

" Huh? Kagome? What are you doing here?"

" I thought I'd come over to watch you sleep, but you aren't sleeping."

" I just had some bad dreams. It's nothing."

" It's something all right. Otherwise you would not have lost sleep. And you wouldn't be crying."

" I was NOT crying!"

" Oh shut up, yes you were. If you think I can't sense when your tears are falling, you are an idiot. Just tell me what that dream was about!"

" I had some more of those dreams. The ones about my mother, just before she died."

" And..?"

" It was about you."

On the outside, she tried to hide her fear, but on the inside, she wanted to cry. Her hand flew to the piece of stained silver that InuYasha had carved for her when they were in fifth grade for her birthday. It seemed to give her good luck, and she would need it if he was having his preminitions.

" what?"

" You die, when I'm not there to save you."

She was stunned. She couldn't speak. He was having dreams, and for once, he didn't save her?

" It was just a dream. Nothing to be worried about. "

" Do you not understand this? These are bad. My mother died after these came! I can't lose you. I just can't."

" I'm not going to die on you. I promise."

She hugged him as if to bond the promise. They shared a long kiss, then Kagome had to hurry home. He offered to drive her home, and she accepted. He left a note saying he went to a friends early, to study for a test. He wanted to be with her. He hated to admit it, but the thought of him not being able to save her scared him to death. He told her to wait just a minute and he changed into black cargo pants with a chain to hold his wallet. He stuck his phone in his pocket, then he put on a purple sweatshirt with a heartagram on the front. He loved the band HIM so he wore the sweatshirt a lot.

When they got to Kagome's house, she snuck in. She told him to wait in her bedroom, while she showered and fixed her hair and makeup in her adjoining bathroom. She took 2 ½ hours to get ready. He got bored so he turned on her awesome plasma screen. You see, the Higurashi's and the Taisho's were business partners, but their families hardly got together. As it was, both families were very wealthy, with big houses.

When she came out of the bathroom, she was so stunningly pretty, that he had to stop and stare for a moment. She was wearing a pink tank top, with a pair of light blue shuckies. (** A/N I don't know if you know what I'm talking about, I mean those like short things that are like capri's but only go up to like right above the knees. Thought I'd clear that up.) ** She was also wearing her pink converse. Her hair was long and straight. She had in the pink lip ring, and today she had added in hot pink streaks in her hair. Very girlie, but also very beautiful on her. He stood up, and whispered, " You are so beautiful. I should just put you on a stand like a collective doll." She blushed, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

" We better go. Mom might get mad if she finds out you're here. She doesn't like guys staying here overnight and it looks bad if you're here this morning."

" Okay. Let's hurry. It's seven and we have to be at school by eight and you're mom wakes up around seven thirty right?"

" Yeah. Okay let's go."

They jumped in his car and drove to the store quick. He picked up a small box of doughnuts, and two cups of coffee. They sat in his car and ate. He stuffed down his donuts so fast that Kagome had to wipe of the chocolate smeared around his face. She giggled as he looked like he was innocent. He watched her eat slowly and daintily. She sipped her coffee, and when she was done, she threw her trash in the garbage outside. Then they drove to school.

When they got to school, everyone crowded around Kagome and her wheelchair. InuYasha felt sort of left out until Kagome pulled him next to her.

" Stay with me."

He nodded and shocked the crowd when he kissed her on the lips. His punk friends were, to say the least, drop dead shocked. He smiled at them as if to say, " She's cool, she's cool." When Kikyo found out, she stormed over to him.

" Excuse me, I need to speak to _my_ boyfriend."

" Kikyo what the hell? I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

" Oh you're just so funny. Why pretend we broke up? You know you just did it to match all the other boys who did. So we're back together. There's no reason we shouldn't be."

" Uh yeah there is. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! YOU WERE SUCH A FUCKING POSER AND YOU CHEATED ON ME! WHY THE HELL WOULD I GO BACK WITH YOU!"

" B-but I thought you'd forgive me. You loved me! You used to always forgive, as long as I put out. Did you just stay with me for my body? Did you like to use me? Do I need to offer my services to you so we can grow as a couple? I want you InuYasha, I need you. Don't make it really be over because I love you."

" I'm sorry, but I am making it official. As of today I make a promise, I promise to never go out with a whore like you AGAIN!"

And with that he went back off to Kagome. She gave him a long kiss as to say thanks for doing the right thing. Kikyo burst into tears, and went off to the locker rooms to change. She put on a lavender tank top and a pair of hip huggers. The shirt showed off her belly button ring. Classic sign that she wanted a new boyfriend. InuYasha had fallen for it the first time.

**6 Weeks Later**

Kagome was getting better, but the fear of her dying did not leave InuYasha. In fact, his nightmares were increasing. He began training harder and trying to find a way to save her. He found nothing. He kept searching, but it soon began to take it's toll on him. His stress amounted to him becoming very sick.

On Monday morning, he went to school like usual. The weekend had not granted him more than an hour of sleep. He said hello to Kagome and walked her to class, then went to the library for his free hour. He went searching, until he felt dizzy. Then he blacked out.

**This is the end of Chapter 3…..I don't know how long to make this story…so review me and say your ideas and how far this story should go.**


	4. A Proposal and Soemthign UrgentFLUFF

He woke up to find himself in a strange place with only his father and half brother around. He tried to sit up, but felt too dizzy. His father rounded on him as soon as he heard the rustling of the bed covers.

" Inuyasha?"

" Dad, what the hell happened?"

" Apparently, a library assistant found you passed out in the magic and training section of the library. What were you doing in the library anyway? I wasn't under the impression you could read a complex book."

" Dad, before Mom died, I had all these funny dreams, not ha ha funny, but weird funny, and they always had mom dying in them, exactly how she died. And I'm having those again about Kagome. I was trying to find a way to stop the dreams or protect Kagome."

" This bodes mating. You see, when you find someone you want to mate with, you begin to protect them more than the average girlfriend. As for the dreams, I don't know how to fix them. You'll have to figure out what they mean."

InuYasha groaned and then he smiled as he saw Kagome looking very shy, step into the room. She walked up to him and shooed InuTaisho off his chair so she could sit by him.

" Dad, could you and Sesshomaru go away for a little bit. I need to talk to Kagome."

They moved out of the room. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.

" Why? Why is this happening. What's causing you to get sick?"

" I just have been overworking. Nothing too bad that I can't handle."

" Is this still about those stupid dreams?"

" Yes! I won't let them become real! Right now, they are only dreams, but every minute that I'm not there to protect you, I wonder if my dreams are coming true. I just won't have it. I will NOT lose you!"

" They're just dreams! Figments of your imagination! I'm not going to die on you," her voice suddenly growing lower, " I promise you InuYasha."

" I'm going to protect you. I am not strong enough to protect you. But I will be."

" You can protect me from anything, Just the way you are."

He wasn't convinced of his abilities. He sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

" InuYasha, I do understand."

_What scares me is that, even with my half demon state, I might not be able to protect the one I love's wife. That scares the hell outta me. _He thought as her grip around him tightened. He decided that he should probably let her get home, she probably had medicine to take for her leg and ankle. The doctors were surprised to find that her bones were healing at an extreme rate and she was expected to have her cast off next week. He told her this, and she looked at him, annoyed, but decided that she did have some things left to do.

He called a jewelry place and told them he needed to get a ring. He decided that when the year ended, he was NOT letting her go. He wanted to make sure she was near him, wherever they went. He didn't want to lose her. He'd have to make it soon, before she got away.

Two Days Later 

He had a ring picked out. Today was the day. He was going to propose at dinner. He had made the arrangements, called her mom to ask for Kagome's hand, and got her a single blue rose, a very, VERY, rare flower which he'd obtained after paying 100,000 dollars. Expensive yes, but his dad was like worth 10.2 billion dollars, so that was like 20 bucks out of his wallet.

At 7:00, he was in the restaurant, dressed, rose on her plate, sparkling cider chilling in a bucket. She came in the restaurant, freely walking, as she had gotten her cast off that very morning. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a light blue sparkly gown that showed off her perfect body. She was wearing gold heels. She sat down, and suddenly saw the rose.

" Oh my GOD! How did you….where did you….?"

" It was nothing. Just…..a small token of my love for you."

" oh InuYasha."

She leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away, much too soon in Kagome's opinion.

" Um, Kagome…..I've had something on my mind all week, and I think I should tell you now."

" What is it?"

" Well," He took down on one knee, " Kagome Lee Higurashi-Kakashi, will you marry me?"

" Oh my……Yes! Oh My God Yes!"

He kissed her, while she was crying freely and open. He deepened the kiss further than she ever imagined anyone could deepen a kiss. As they broke apart, the waiter was bringing them their meal. They ate, while Kagome regained her composure.

" Just so we're clear, you asked my mom before you asked me right. I mean, ever since my dad died, it has become so important that she gets asked for my hand."

" Yes I did. And she approves."

The dinner became quiet after they had shared a couple more quick kisses. He drove her home, but went inside to share the news with her family. Her grandfather, of course, was very objective. Mrs. Higurashi calmed him and hugged InuYasha, welcoming him to the family. He decided that he should probably go home to talk to his family. Or at least his father, Sesshomaru could keep his nose out of it.

" Dad, we need to talk. You see, I was with Kagome tonight and well, I proposed. I thought you'd want to know."

" Is this fueled by the fact that you think she's going to die when you can't save her?"

" No, I love her. And she's the one, I can feel it. In fact, she and I have this theory about why we're together. We're descendants of the people in that old feudal Japan story and we think we're here to fix their mistakes. They never fell in love, but we believe we're supposed to."

His dad sighed, then dismissed him from his study. InuYasha called Kagome to say goodnight and wish her sweet dreams and to warn her to stay safe. She sighed and said, " You worry too much Inu." Then she said goodnight and hung up. She then went to sleep. She needed to wake up early to go get her hair done. This time she was going to dye her hair back to black and then have a silver fringe. **( A/N: That is my hair, and I love it so much that I want Kagome to have it!) **She was also going to cut it, making it shorter.

"Kagome, are you sure it's what you want?"

" Yes, I want something that shocks InuYasha. And I have always loved silver and black as a color combo. "

" Okay."

**A Few Hours Later  
**

" Kagome you look marvelous! Damn!" 

She left the shop, laughing and feeling very nervous. She had called InuYasha and told him to meet her at her house. She didn't know what he'd say, as her hair was one of his favorite things about her. He didn't get to accustomed to change quickly. He was lucky that she decided to just color it. She decided that the length was perfect. She walked in the door, and walked straight into the family room where he was sitting. He looked up and back down, then quickly jumped up in shock.

" Your hair…it's so…why?"

' I felt like having a change. I saw a girl with hair like this and I really liked it. D-do you like it?"

" Yes, but just give me a couple minutes to take it in. Okay?"

She nodded and let him run his fingers through it. He decided that the color did look extremely pretty on her, making her eyes stand out. He kissed her to show his approval, but then had to dash off as his dad sent him an urgent text message.

**Oooh! What will the text message be? IF you want to find out, you simply must tune into the next chapter!**

**I guess this chapter was kinda fluffy, but I think It'll all be okay once the next chapter is done. I think I need to add a serious chapter. Don't you? Oh and could more of you review? I'm feeling lonely cries **


	5. Goddesses, Battle, and a True Demon

**COME HOME IMMEDIATELY. DON'T ASK QUESTIONS NOW…..JUST GET TO THE HOUSE…..IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR FAMILY ALIVE…AGAIN! **

This message chilled him to the bone. His father used to be plagued with these messages, and they were always about his motherHe was worried, could these bastards really have his father….his brother he could care less. He drove home, his mind clouded with fear and worry. He roared into the driveway, his tires squealing. He ran into the house, to find InuTaisho and Sesshomaru tied up…no one else was present. He untied them…then his father slapped him.

" What the hell was that for?"

" You should never have left Kagome!"

" Why?"

" This was a trap. Naraku is planning to kidnap her…and kill her for her powers. She is the Goddess of rain or weather…whatever it's called. She just doesn't know it. You have to get back there."

He ran out of the house and sped away. He got to Kagome's house, to feel a tainted aura around the house. He stormed inside. He saw Kagome laying on the couch, in a most peaceful sleep. She looked like a goddess. But, a barrier was erected around where she lay. He could sense it.

" Naraku, come out!"

He stepped out. Inuyasha couldn't hold his anger anymore. He charged, brandishing his claws. His foe sidestepped, leaving him to run into a wall. He stepped back, and InuYasha was caught with a bolt of…spiritual energy? It purified him for a stinging second. He hit the floor with tremendous force.

" Dammit Naraku, you're using Kagome's spiritual powers."

" Wow, a smart dog. Too bad it won't save Kagome."

InuYasha waited out the slight pain that still wavered in his left shoulder. He stood up…trying to look like it didn't matter. He charged, and caught Naraku off guard. Not that it mattered, Naraku still got him with purifying energy. He keeled over with pain, but still managed to move into a semi standing position.

" Give up now. Kagome's Goddess powers must be contained. And I will be the one to contain them."

" Not in this lifetime or the next Naraku."

He ran up….faster than Naraku had anticipated. He quickly drew the blades of blood, but Naraku shot him with a tainted purifying beam. He fell to the floor, screaming in agony. When he fell, his necklace snapped off his neck. Besides hiding most of his Hanyou features, it helped seal his demon blood.

" Are you finished InuYasha….has the spiritual energy taken too much from you? Can I take Kagome now?"

" NOT GOING TO HAPPEN BASTARD!"

He pounced, in a fury, that Naraku had not found in the young hanyou. He use a number of attacks, quick and efficient…and soon, Naraku was in pieces. But before he died, Naraku uttered a solemn warning.

" She'll be dead…and back in the Heaven's long before you will ever be able to reach her. Even as we speak…her heart is failing…but she cannot talk…move….or even scream."


	6. WTF!

He changed back, after his necklace was refastened. He ran over to Kagome. She was still in that " Peaceful Sleep." He began to panic. She was going to die, and of course, he wasn't going to be able to save her. His dreams weren't silly or just dreams anymore, they were happening. And he was helpless.

He called her mom, who he thought could help. She got home, and checked her daugther's pulse.

" It's there. Faint….but there."

She looked grim. She was strong, InuYasha noted. Not one tear rolled down her face.

" We can't do anything but wait. If Kagome fights, she most likely will beat it. If she does not…she is guaranteed to lose."

" I'm surprised you aren't crying. My mom would be in hysterics.'

" I knew this would happen. See, I knew Kagome was a Goddess….but I never told her, because I knew she had to be normal. I knew eventually….someone would try to take her for her powers. And I guess, I've lived with this weight for so long, I've just kind of let it stew in my brain. I knew she would be in danger, and that she may be hurt for it. I am so grateful that she had you. You have no idea how much I am grateful. If you weren't here, she would be dead with that Naraku using her powers. I am glad he's dead but now I must pray and beg God that he brings her back."

InuYasha grabbed his girlfriend's hands. He laid his head on her chest, and started to cry.

" I never meant for you to get hurt. I never meant for you to die. I knew I worried too much about saving you…and lost what precious time I had. I know it's not what you wanted. Hell, I don't even want this. Just come back, and everything will be okay. I'll never worry about my stupid dreams. I just want you back. I can't let you go. I'll never forget. Just come back to me. I NEED YOU!"

Mrs. Higurashi pulled him up and told him to go lie down on the couch.

" Rest. If she wakes, I'll tell you."

He did as he was told and closed his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep, and woke up when her mother shook him on he shoulder.

" What, did she wake up?"

Her mother shook her head.

" Her pulse, is getting too weak. It's almost too faint to feel. I think she's losing InuYasha."

He rushed over to her. He could see Kagome breathing….but barely.

" Kagome, please don't leave me. I need you. I love you!"

She opened her eyes for a moment, and InuYasha swelled with hope.

" I'm not going anywhere you ass."

She closed her eyes, and her mother knew she was sleeping for real. InuYasha fell to the floor, the anxiety overcoming him. He started to cry slightly. But hiding it from her mother. She was strong enough to not cry, but he felt like a wuss. He couldn't handle it.

They waited for a few more hours, then InuYasha had to get home. His dad probably wanted to know if he had saved Kagome or if the rain Goddess had returned to the skies.

The drive home was horrible. He wanted to be with Kagome, and hold her close when she awoke. When he got home, he quickly told his father then called Mrs.Higurashi.

" Any change?"

" Not yet. She's still asleep. You need to give her some time. She probably needs a lot of sleep. She almost had her soul sucked out and her powers drained. You should probably get some rest too InuYasha. It's very late. Almost 3 AM. Get some sleep and you can come over tomorrow. Goodnight InuYasha."

" B-but…."

" Get some sleep. Kagome won't be very happy if she hears that you didn't sleep while she was out. Goodnight."

He hung up the phone after she had hung up on him, then had the immediate urge to call right back. He fought back it and slowly went to his bed. He hit the pillow and feel asleep in ten seconds.

Kagome woke up, disoriented. She started driving, but no one knew where. She didn't come home.


	7. The Dream Succeeds

Frantic as ever, he woke up after a slow night. He called her mother…only to have her pesky older brother pick up.

" Where's your mom?"

" Out lookin' for Kagii. She drove off in mom's car last night and she didn't come home. Hopefully Kagii will come home cause she hasn't seen me since last fall."

" Wait, wait, wait! So Kagome's missing?"

" Yes. WE have no idea where she could be. Help us out and look for her."

He slammed the phone down, and whipped around. He saw Kagome standing there, pale as a ghost.

"I'm s-sorry InuYasha……S-so S-sory!"

" Kagome what?"

She shot him, but luckily she missed where she had probably been aiming. He sputtered for a moment and then saw her quickly collapse. He ran, his arm bleeding from the wound. He pulled her to him. He saw something that was on her neck, covered by her hair. He brushed the hair aside, and felt Naraku's aura surrounding the area. Her neck had a big purple bruise, and it pulsed demonic aura every few seconds. When the energy was weak, Kagome slowly came to.

" Where am I? Why don't I remember how I got here. I remember telling you I'm not going anywhere….then I blacked out. Why are you bleeding? Why am I holding a gun?"

He stayed silent. He was afraid that if she knew, what she had actually done, she may end up hurting herself. Humans aren't forgiving when they hurt the ones they love , he knew this very well. He couldn't stand it when he made someone cry…because it was hurting someone.

" I did this didn't I? I shot you….DIDN'T I? TELL ME THE TRUTH INUYASHA! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

He nodded slightly, but it was enough. She coughed up some blood, but then, the aura flared up, and her eyes flashed to a coal black. She picked up the gun, then whispered.

" This time….you die InuYasha. And no one can stop me."

She tightened her grip on the gun, and slowly pushed back the trigger. This time, her eyes flashed for a second, then returned to their black. She seemed to be fighting it…but sometimes….you can't win a battle that greatly overwhelms your spirit.

Then was a simple shot. One shot, and Kagome Higurashi was lying on the floor…in a pool of her own blood. A loud scream erupted from InuYasha. He ran over to her, the blood staining his clothes greatly. He called over her mother….who had come to the house…to look for Kagome and saw the last few moments of her daughter's life.

Only one thing could have made this any worse……..InuYasha wasn't able to save her. The dream had succeeded/


	8. Life Separates Us From What We Want Most

Guilt is a curious thing. When you know it's not your fault, you feel guilty. When you know it is your fault….you don't. At least most of the time. InuYasha sat there, stunned by the quickness of it all. He never said goodbye. He never thought, that this would happen to him. He turned around at the scent of another persons tears. He saw her mother standing there….looking lost.

" Mrs. Higurashi….It's not…I didn't."

" I know that….but it doesn't change that she's lying on your floor….dead."

" I don't know…..why it happened….she wasn't right."

He watched as her eyes glazed over. See, avoiding the facts is another curious thing.

" I better get home. Kagome will want some oden."

" Mrs. Higurashi….Kagome's not….."

" Don't be silly…I know she was over at Eri's today……She should be home within the hour. Have a good night InuYasha."

She walked out of the house. InuYasha sat there for a moment….wondering what to do. He got up and called the police.

" Police…..How may I help you today?"

" I need some help. My girlfriend committed suicide…..and I don't know what to do."

" We'll send by an ambulance to get her to a funeral home to be cleaned up. The police will come by to ask you a few questions."

He gave her a few pieces of information, then sat down next to her to wait. They came in, and picked up Kagome. They asked him a few questions then left him to be alone. The silence was devastating. He sat on the couch…..head in his hands. He didn't know what to do so he sat there. He cried for a while then wondered if her mother was okay. He called up Sota.

" Sota?"

" InuYasha? Why is my mother acting weird…..and why isn't Kagome home?"

" Sota…..Kagome's gone….she was shot. Your mother…..well she's pretending Kagome's still here…….as in still alive. It hurts her too much to actually admit it."

" So Kagome's not coming back? She's dead?"

' I'm sorry Sota……She is gone."

InuYasha hung up the phone after that. He couldn't figure how to comfort the kid. Kagome was gone…not much more he could actually say! He waited for hours…waiting for his father to come home. He hated facing this alone. Her mother refused to accept Kagome as dead. Her brother probably would end up hurting himself through the pain….and well her stepdad probably cared only a small bit. Sure the Higurashi-Kakashi's were a nice family, but they hid what happens in the family pretty well. After all richness, comes with the media. No doubt they'd tell the world Kagome went away to a special school for kid's with special abilities. No one wanted to tell the world that Kagome..a rich and beautiful Goddess…not literally in the media but figuratively. Everyone said she was a babe, a goddess, a beautiful angel. No one would want to hear that she killed herself…when in all evident truths…she didn't.

When his dad came in, InuYasha didn't have the strength to say it. It was okay though, his father knew.

" You don't have to say. I know."

" Why? Why her? Why now?"

" There was a reason. There is ALWAYS a reason. I think it's better this way. She would have been killed in the end. I believe that it's better that she's returned to the skies. You know that she would have been returned….she couldn't be mated. It's unlawful for a Goddess to mate with a human alone….but a Hanyou…..well that's a scandal!"

" But she was so….so young..and we could have been….."

" Been what? Casual boyfriend and Girlfriend? You couldn't have slept with her. Her powers would have killed you. She was to remain pure. Till the end of time….until there was nothing left. And if she were to become unpure…she would have died. "

" B-but….I just loved her so much…and when we finally just admitted what everyone could see…..I lost her farther than when I didn't have her!"

" Life sometimes separates us from what we want the most! Your heart will always belong to her….and you KNOW DAMN WELL that hers belongs to you. You have those lockets…that play that creepy tune for each other don't you?"

He gasped as he remembered the lockets. Well hers was a locket…his was a music box. He rushed upstairs and found it sitting on his desk. He opened it up…and listened as the small tune played slowly at him. A small tear began to fall down his cheek. Lovers…that were never to be together again.

" _Kagome.………All I want is for you to come back to me."_


	9. I'll Wait Forever

Her funeral was small. Her family…and him. Most shied their eyes away from him, as though he were a disease. He kept his eyes down…only to bring them back up as he walked over to her coffin. He brushed the fringe from her face, knocking her glasses askew. He just wanted to see her face, fully for the final time. His heart ached. He wanted to bring her back. He suddenly felt a hot surge of betrayal.

He left the funeral, without a single tear shed. He was angry. She had betrayed him. He was sitting in his room, cursing her for betraying him. He looked to the left and saw the music box lying on his desk. Suddenly…..he heard a voice.

It will only be ten years. Ten years….you'll find me…and we'll be together again.

It was her. The one he loved so much. He desperately wanted her back. He still felt the betrayal flow through him. It was enough to make him stop. He closed the box……leaving the room silent. 6 Years Later 

In the years that had followed her death, InuYasha became cold, uncaring, and cruel. Almost as stoic and icy as his brother, not caring what anyone thought. The death still tortured him, he never loved another woman. Never laid eyes on one with any profound interest. Sure he went out, but only to watch the girls squirm as they tried to talk with him. He still kept her warning….and he counted each day down, till he could hold her again.

The years had been slow. There had not been a day where he hadn't taken the music box and cradled it. He listened to it's song, silently lamenting his loss, and crying in frustration of her betrayal. He could not get over the fact that she had tried to kill him. He knew it wasn't actually her….but somehow that just didn't do the whole thing justice. What did was letting himself believe that she wanted him to die. Letting the betrayal sink in was the easier thing to do. It made him want to see her. To be able to make her repay.

" InuYasha?"

" Miroku…what are you doing here?"

" I live here. Or is your being a hermit making you forget who you live with?"

" Sorry. I was just thinking about her."

" Again? Dude, it's been six years. And ever since I've known you…she's all you've ever talked about…thought about…and I don't even know her. All you've said is, ' She's long gone now.' Isn't there more to it? Why is she all you've ever thought about?"

InuYasha's face went white. In all of this time, he never once wanted to tell Miroku. It was easier to keep it private. He slowly got up.

He had met Miroku two years after her death. When they moved into the same apartment for college, Miroku was a decent enough guy. The trouble had been that the very same night after moving in, Miroku had asked if he had a girlfriend. His face went white, as it was now, and he had simply said:

" She's long gone now."

Now four years later, he was bringing it all back up. InuYasha's face made him look as though he had fought with a ghost and lost. He looked at Miroku who had began to look scared.

" She died okay?"

"…"

" It was an accident. She was a Goddess, and I don't mean your beautiful chick, no she was an honest-to-God Goddess. Goddess of Rain. Eventually, when she was 17 and I was 18, she was badly hurt for her powers. She didn't wake up, at first, then when she did, she drove to my house. Her mom was frantic searching for her. Then…she tried to kill me. It wasn't really her. She was being controlled. Then, when she tried to fight it, she turned the gun on herself….and she died."

" Look, I never meant to pry….."

" Yes you did. Her name was Kagome. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire world….and I lost her. And ever since…I hadn't spoken of her. Not even mentioned her name. Until today that is."

" I just thought….she was away from you……I didn't think she was dead! I'm really sorry I brought it up."

" No, I keep thinking about her because 6 years ago she promised me in ten years, she'd come back so I could see her again."

Miroku left InuYasha's room. He opened the music box once more, and slowly closed his eyes, and the mournful tune played over and over,

_Only a few more years……just a few more years…and I will be waiting for you. I will wait for you forever._


	10. My Heart Will Always Be Yours

**It's finally here! Ten Years are up.**

InuYasha woke up and realized what day it was. It was ten years to the day she said she'd find him again. He put on random clothes and opened the music box.

_I'm in the Forever With You Cemetery. Please hurry, I only have till sundown to be near you. I'm only alive for this day._

He jumped in his car…and drove as fast as he could. He needed to know. He found her sitting on her own grave. It was beautiful….but nothing could compare to how pretty she looked. She was wearing a white gown….and had a rose headband. There were pink, red, white, yellow roses and 1 blue rose.

" Kagome….You still have that rose?"

She nodded and he grabbed her. He began to choke her.

" WHY? WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME?"

" I-I wasn't me! I just fell weak to a much stronger power."

" You are a GODDESS! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM!"

In his fury, he reeled his hand back. He struck her. As she fell back to the ground, he realized what he had done.

' You were many things InuYasha Takahashi, but never cruel."

" You left. You betrayed me!"

" It wasn't a betrayal when I didn't even know!"

Slowly, InuYasha came to his senses. He pulled her up and close.

" I've waited too long for this!"

Then, he kissed her with all the feeling he had dealt with in ten years. She wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes. His inner demon fought ferociously to try and get him to take her. He fought back, as he didn't want Kagome to be unable to come to him.

" It's okay……I'm already dead…and one little day won't do much. The other Gods understand. I will not be punished. It's just, when I was alive, they wanted me to be pure as I was young. I'm 27 now, I need you."

He granted her request. They were in heaven. Or as close to Heaven as possible. (**A/N/ I cannot go into details because of the fact that I am on a family computer, and this is rated T. I'd put in on M if I felt it was worth that. SO yeah, this is clean.)**

Sundown came much too fast. He felt her slide out of his arms.

" Don't go!"

" I have to. It's part of my bindings. I promise you, when I am free, and I WILL be free, I will give you my heart. And yours still belongs to ME! Do not forget that. I will be back. I will be free. Just wait for me a little longer."

" I don't know if I can. I love you too much, and I want you to stay. "

" I will be free. And I will give you my heart. But what of your fate?"

" My heart…..will always be yours…..Kagome."

He walked away. Ten years….was a very steep price to pay. But he loved her. And it would stay that way.

_My heart will always be yours. Never forget that._


	11. You Came Back To Me

Ever since that day, InuYasha stopped wondering what had happened. He still thought of her everyday, but he had changed. He started to smile, and joke and go out to his college parties…and he went out to the local clubs, if only to dance for a few drunken hours then slump home. He never brought home girls. He promised his heart to one woman, and he intended to keep that promise.

December 16th - He was coming home from a holiday dance session at _Saix Sensastion _one of the local dance clubs. As he pulled in the driveway of his apartment, he saw Miroku standing there, looking frozen.

" Some crazy chick kicked me out saying that I was a burgular. She seemed to be protecting a kid."

There was only one person who'd be that cautious. But it couldn't be possible. A kid? He ran in the door and saw what couldn't be possible.

" KAGOME!"

She looked at him, with a warmth that only could have been brought on by a small child in her lap.

" InuYasha……oh how I've missed you."

" How are you here? You were away and whose the kid?."

" I cam back because of the kid. He's yours. You left me with more than a good day when we met last two years ago. The Gods and Goddesses had no choice but to bring me back and bestow my powers on some other child. I'm back. And I'm here to stay. And as promised, my heart is yours. Forever…and ever. I love you. Kio, come meet your dad."

The kid came up to him. He was definitely his fathers image. Long shaggy silver hair, with a dark undertoning, eyes were a acid green like his mothers. He had his fathers coloring and some features, but Kio had his mothers eyes.

" Kio, this is your dad. InuYasha, this is your son Kio."

" So you say it like Kai-oh right?"

" Yes."

The kid left to go pursue more interesting places. Kagome looked at InuYasha. She was glowing, her motherly role must have had a better effect.

" It's been too long. Far too long Inu."

" Much too long. Your family…will be shocked."

" I don't want them to know. It'd be a little awkward. I died, they moved on, I come back, mom ends up worse than before. It's better for me to just let them be. It's much better for them."

He took her into his arms, and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. He wondered for a moment if this was a dream. They kissed and he knew that dreams do not kiss that well. She was his once again.

_Kagome, I missed you so. You've come back to me. I'm forever yours._


	12. Forever And Ever Babe

Today was the day. The beginning of Kagome and InuYasha's life together. They decided to hurry to get married, for the sake of Kio.

InuYasha was dressed in a simple black tuxedo. He had his hair long again, as he had no patience to spend two hours in a salon getting it cut.

Kagome came down the aisle, looking as beautiful as ever. She wore a white dress with a golden sash. The dress had pattern of golden birds flying around the bottom. She wore golden shoes. Her hair was straight, and tied into a ponytail laced with a golden ribbon and slung over her shoulder. She wore a headband with a white rose and two yellow roses.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in this sacred place to join these lovers in holy matrimony. Now turn to the others and repeat after me."

They turned.

" Inuyasha Takahashi, do you take Kagome Lee Higurashi-Kakashi to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health? Through Poverty and Wealth? And remain bound to this till death do you part?"

" I Do. Forever and Ever Babe."

" Kagome Lee Higurashi-Kakashi, do you take InuYasha Takahashi to be your lawfully weeded husband, through sickness and in health? Through poverty and wealth? And remain bound till death do you part?"

" I do. Forever And Ever Inu"

" Exchange your rings."

They Did So.

" I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Their lips met with a fire, that only could be described as a fire. He felt so in love, so complete now that he had Kagome forever…not that he didn't have her forever before but now, it was really true.

" DUDE! THERE IS CAKE WAITING! STOP SUCKING HER FACE AND LET'S EAT!"

They broke apart, and glared at Miroku. They walked down the aisle, taking very small steps. When they finally got to the back of the church they sprinted to the conference room they rented. All of the guests followed, but only a select few were from Kagome's old life. No family. Only co workers and Sango Taijaya. They congratulated the new couple, and devoured the hors d'oeuvres. The meal was quiet with small toasts and comfortable laughter coming from the tables. Pictures were taken, memories were made, and soon the bride and groom disappeared.

" Don't you think we should have told them?"

" Why? I wanted this moment to be conspicuous. Our first time doing it in a bathroom!"

" Don't take too much pleasure in it. I'm only doing this for you."

10 minutes later, they returned to the room. Everyone else was dancing. They hit the table for a snack but soon they were pulled aside by their best friends.

" So," Sango asked slyly," What was that little disappearance all about hmm?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you do her?" Miroku was smiling pervertedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" It was a mere……bathroom break." Kagome tried to wriggle out of Sango's grip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, I totally did!" InuYasha was laughing as he recounted the details

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Mere bathroom breaks do not take a half hour Missy!"

" I was making sure I looked good!"

" Bullshit! You were doing it in the bathroom!"

" You'll never get it out of me!"

Slowly, InuYasha dodged Miroku so he could walk to his wife and pull her into a dance. The night twirled around in a ferocious twist of tango, waltz, and freestyle. As they spilled onto their hotel bed, she was laughing. They were both pretty drunk, so the night was spinning. They woke up in each others arms, with a waffle breakfast waiting for them.

**_I finally have you. We're together forever and ever babe. Forever and Ever._**


End file.
